The digital music revolution is sweeping the globe. Unfortunately, there are no viable commercial options for bringing a large digital music collection in MP3 format in an automobile while maintaining a simple and easy way to use a control system.
MP3 is a file format for storing audio data on a computer in digital format. MP3 stands for MPEG (Moving Pictures Experts Group) Audio Layer 3. MP3 produces compact disk (CD)-quality music in a compressed file that can be transferred quickly and played on any multimedia computer with a MP3 player. A MP3 player refers to software that allows the user to listen to music or sound in MP3 format. The technology creates sound files a tenth the size of standard CD music files with very little loss of sound quality. As a result, huge numbers of Internet users have taken to trading MP3 files back and forth or posting them on download sites.
MP3 is similar in many ways to audio data contained on any standard compact disc, with at least two main differences. First, a MP3 is a compressed form of CD data. Secondly, while a CD takes a full 650 megabytes for 74 minutes of audio, that same amount of music in MP3 format would take only 74 megabytes. Users may simply convert a CD collection to this easy to manage format for listening on computers and other portable players.
A standard in-dash CD player generally holds about 74 minutes of music before one must repeat the same CD or insert a different CD. In addition, frequent CD changes oftentimes inhibit a listener's ability to safely maneuver an automobile. Generally, a very expensive 12 disc CD-changer holds approximately 14.7 hours of music while current MP3 player technology is very expensive and offers limited features and options.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of MP3 players for a system for providing digital audio content in an automobile with various input features, including a voice-activated option where the system is affordable and easy to use.